


Blackout

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sits on a couch in the dark feeling stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: thunderstorm cuddles

Rain poured down on the city. Blackouts were happening all over, and John was sitting on a couch in a darkened apartment feeling like an idiot.

It’s a storm he told himself, as the thunder rolled overhead, they happened all the time. He was perfectly safe.

A flash of lightning illuminated the rain-soaked window and he gripped the arm of the couch harder. He knew he was stupid for being scared of an element of nature, but he couldn't help it. The rolls of thunder took him back to the ambush. The flashes of lightning reminded him of the bright light of the grenade before the world went dark for nearly two years. 

There was another clap of thunder and Rufus whimpered from his spot next to John on the couch and tried to shove his head further into his blanket.

“I hear ya, buddy.”

Sandra came in then and put a Kong filled with Rufus’ favourite treat next to his blanket. Rufus poked his head out and slowly began licking the Kong, after a few moments the storm outside was forgotten. She smiled and sat down next to John.

The lightning flashed again and John flinched. 

Sandra didn’t say anything. She just put her arm around him. John responded by pulling her in tightly and pressing his face against her hair. His heart-rate slowed as he concentrated on figuring out the scent of her shampoo. Sandra put her other arm around him and hugged him back just as tightly, pressing a light kiss to the side of his neck. 

John mentally kicked himself, because none of it should be making him feel better she was like half his height. Not that physical strength would help him anyway, because it was just a stupid storm.

“It’s okay, John,” she said, running her hands softly across his back.

John felt himself slowly beginning to relax under her touch and was eventually willing to admit that with her there it really was okay. 

The End


End file.
